


Think I Found my Home

by luxnoctre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Cliche rescue scenes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, SakuAtsu, Sakusa doesn't know how to feel, Spider-Man - Freeform, Superheros, University, Volleyball, no beta we die like men, upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Juggling university work and a full-time superhero gig has taught Sakusa plenty about how to handle whatever life throws at him. But enter in his complex feelings for his best friend (who may or may not have a crush on his superhero persona) and Sakusa finds himself in a whole new world where even his famed Spidey senses can't help him.Looks like he's stuck in a sticky situation
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 48
Kudos: 692
Collections: ~SakuAtsu~





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @/onniegiri's amazing Spiderman fanart on twitter for SakuAtsu week!
> 
> Sorry I got this out so late, got heavily distracted by ACNH (tarantulas keep attacking me, send help) but anyways, hope you enjoy my late (late) contribution to SakuAtsu week~ I have a small weakness for superhero aus
> 
> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Title: Hide (Into the Spiderverse soundtrack)

He had swung through his dorm window at least a thousand times by now, but he always seemed to hit his knee on that specific ledge corner. Sakusa cursed quietly when he felt the bruise being jabbed harshly, and pulled himself through the window without much ceremony. He knew Atsumu wouldn’t be getting back to their shared dorm till at least after eight, even later if his volleyball coach was in a bad mood. 

After closing the window, Sakusa pulled off his mask, shaking his hair loose with a heavy sigh. He could feel new bruises forming on the undersides of his thighs as he walked, momentos from an earlier fire rescue. Luckily, living with a star university athlete meant there were plenty of stray ice packs and opened bandage boxes lying around.

Sakusa was in the middle of peeling off the rest of his suit when his phone rang. After a bit of scrambling for the device in his pocket, he picked it up with a gruff, “Hello?”

“Omi-kun!”

He winced, holding the phone far away. He should’ve known from checking the caller id that this would happen. 

“I already answered, you don’t have to yell at me.”

Sakusa could practically imagine Atsumu’s gleeful face on the other side, with his stupidly bright smile and piercing eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, ‘m coming home now, ok? I have dinner too so don’t make anything and you’ll owe me later.” 

“It was your turn to cook dinner anyways.”

“You still owe me!” In this distance, Sakusa could hear someone calling Atsumu away. “I got to run! See you in a ‘mo, omi-omi!”

“Don’t call me-” But Atsumu already hung up, and Sakusa was left staring at his phone screen with mild exasperation. Damn. Three hours worth of volleyball practice but Atsumu still sounded like he had the energy for another four. Even with his superhero reflexes and abilities, Sakusa doubted he would have the same level of stamina. 

One hot shower and several band-aids later, and Sakusa was tidying up the kitchen table as Atsumu burst through the door. 

“I brought burgers!” Atsumu announced, kicking his shoes off carelessly, much to Sakusa’s annoyance, and promptly stumbling over his own feet. 

“Star volleyball setter but can’t even walk properly?” Sakusa teased as Atsumu opened up the containers of food. He was still dressed in his white volleyball practice shirt that nicely accented his upper torso. And the way that Atsumu was still sweaty from his practice, Sakusa’s eyes unconsciously drifted down his friend’s body before he snapped himself out of it.

“Take a shower, you’re rubbing germs all over the table.” Sakusa grumbled, bumping Atsumu away from the table. 

“No need to be so stingy, omi-kun, you’ll clean everything regardless,” Atsumu responded, rubbing his rib. “Besides, I just know you love having a piece of me everywhere.” 

Atsumu’s words hit a nerve in Sakusa’s sensitive system, and he promptly kneed the volleyball player, who didn’t even flinch. “Shower, or I’ll call your brother.” Luckily, Atsumu sensed Sakusa’s growing impatience as he chuckled all the way to the showers, leaving Sakusa to finish setting up the table.

Sakusa grimaced as he wiped where Atsumu was leaning on the table. He hated that Atsumu’s words about loving him hit a little too close. He was still very much in denial about whatever he felt for his roommate, if they could even be called something. 

Atsumu was like a hurricane, coming in and destroying everything in his path with perfect composure. A force of nature in everything he did, from volleyball to his studies to his very manner of speech. And Sakusa was another helpless victim to his storm, only he fell straight through the winds and down into the eye, where he was exposed to the raw grace of Atsumu Miya.

Sakusa blinked; he always got a little too poetic when thinking about Atsumu. Even on the off chance if Sakusa had feelings for his friend, he doubt they would ever be reciprocated. 

There were dozens of reasons why Sakusa should dislike Atsumu, not feel all hot and nervous around him. He was messy in the exact opposite way that Sakusa was neat. He had a general sense of chaotic energy around him when Sakusa liked neat, perfect things like his engineering. He attracted friends and admirers alike as easy as a moth to flame and Sakusa hated making conversation with even his professors. He was like a bright star in the sky, shining freely for everyone to admire while Sakusa was a mere shadow.

And all that wasn’t even taking into account how Sakusa happens to be the very superhero that Atsumu adored to hell and back.

“Hey! Didja see what Spider-man did tonight?”

Speak of the devil-

“You finished showering that quickly?” Sakusa said, not looking up as Atsumu took a seat across from him.

Atsumu hummed in confirmation, his hair still dripping wet on his towel, and grinned. “Answer the question, I couldn’t take photos ‘cuz coach was being an ass but Kita got some! He looked so cool tonight.” 

Sakusa offered a noncommittal hum in response and took an unusual large bite of his burger to avoid any more conversation. 

“The way he rescued that poor family from the fire, god, what a hero. Didja know that this was his fifth fire rescue in two years? That’s crazy!”

“No, I didn’t know that,” Sakusa murmured. He really didn’t, it wasn’t as if he kept track of every criminal he punched, every bystander saved when he’s busy doing his job. 

Not that Atsumu would know that.

Atsumu sighed, a far-away look in his eye as he leaned back in his chair. “I wish I could see him, shame I wasn’t there to take photos today. I’ll have to ask Kita to send them to me.”

“Do you have practice tomorrow?” Sakusa asked once there was a pause in Atsumu’s speech.

Atsumu nodded slowly, still daydreaming, and said, “For a bit, and I want to work more on my sets with Bokuto-oh!” Atsumu suddenly slapped his palm on the table and Sakusa glared at him for interrupting the silence. “We have a game on Saturday! With our university rivals, yer going to come, right?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Sakusa neatly wiped the crumbs off his mouth and pointed at Atsuna’s neglected meal. “Eat your food so I can wash the dish. We have class early tomorrow and I’m not waking your lazy ass up again.”

“Oikawa is coming with coffee so if his loud voice doesn’t wake me up, I doubt you’ll be able to, Sakusa.” But Atsumu finally quieted down to finish off his meal and Sakusa breathed a sigh of relief. He always felt a little weird when Atsumu preached about Spider-man’s heroic deeds. Hearing Atsumu praise him so heavily put a heavy weight in his stomach, like he needed to work harder to make Atsumu happier. It was as if there was an imposter saving the city, not a sleep deprived, emotionally stunted university student like Sakusa.

There was no use in asking Atsumu to clean up the table; he would also do something weird like sticking the spoons in the same dishwasher rack as the plates so Sakusa took it upon himself to do it. In exchange, Atsumu reviewed the reports Sakusa left on his desk. Despite his carefree personality, Atsumu has an uncanny knack for writing, partly the reason why he excelled in his law class.

Another reason for Sakusa to dislike him. But one look at the figure reading through his reports about building foundations earnestly as if it was one of his own papers set Sakusa on edge. 

“Move over.” Sakusa sat next to Atsumu once he finished cleaning up. On the very first day they moved in, Atsumu insisted on working side by side so they could help each other. Sakusa had never objected. 

“It’s good, though I think you should elaborate more on your explanations here,” Atsumu said, handing over his paper and gesturing a paragraph. “Professor Tanaka wants us to go over civil law again, that stubborn mule, he’s just doing this to torture us.” 

“Knowing you, it’s probably all new material anyways.”

“Hey!” Atsumu jabbed a finger at Sakusa’s side, who dodged it easily. He hid a smile at the resulting pout, and turned back to his homework.

There were a dozen reasons for Sakusa to hate Atsumu, but another dozen more for why he fell for him.

——

If Atsumu was a hurricane, then Oikawa was a tsunami, coming in without any grace or tact.

“Good morning!”

Sakusa blinked at the way Oikawa’s smile seemed to sparkle from the reflecting light, and murmured a greeting back. Oikawa was carrying a tray of drinks, one of which he handed to Sakusa.

“Black coffee, right? You really should stop drinking that, one day your heart might explode from all the caffeine,” Oikawa chastised him. 

“And one day your jaw is going to break from talking too much, but I don’t say anything, do I?”

Oikawa let out a lighthearted chuckle and gave Sakusa a gentle slap on the back. “Aren’t you in a good mood today?” Oikawa sipped from his own drink and looked around the dorm. “‘Tsumu still dozing away?”

“He was in the bathroom last time I checked, so give it another twenty minutes.” Sukusa bustled around their dorm, sweeping stray papers back onto desks and packing his bag. His face mask was already ready, neatly folded in a protective case after being cleaned thoroughly.

“You coming to the game on Saturday?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Sakusa pulled on his backpack straps and stretched the mask across his face. He had a long seminar today that he was not looking forward to-too many people and not enough ventilation. “Are you, Kageyama, and Atsumu still stuck on your little competition thing?” 

“Of course, we all know who’s the superior setter on this team.” 

“Not you, Shittykawa.”

Sakusa sensed Atsumu barreling across the room and neatly stepped to the side as Atsumu jumped on a disgruntled Oikawa, nearly knocking over the drinks in the process. 

“Can you not call me that disgusting name?” Oikawa protested, swatting Atsumu off of him, “I have to tell Iwa to stop making those up. And besides, I hit more service aces than both you and Kageyama in the past week.” 

“You weren’t talking big when I wiped the floor with you during our last practice game,” Atsumu teased, swiping his drink from Oikawa’s hands. 

“I was distracted!” 

“The best setters never get distracted.” Sakusa tossed Atsumu’s bag at him, who deftly swung it over his shoulders. 

“Says the one who needs absolute silence before missing his serves.” Oikawa’s retort earned him a punch on the arm as Sakusa chuckled. There was no point in stopping their banter, and Sakusa was more than content to let Atsumu and Oikawa control the conversation. Oikawa was a law student in the year above Atsumu and Sakusa, but he still acted as if he was a university freshman sometimes. The trio met when Atsumu asked for law tutoring-only to be the one tutoring Oikawa in the end. His passion for volleyball and boisterous personality let him bond quickly with them, even if Sakusa sometimes wanted to stuff a rag in his mouth to shut him up. 

When they neared towards Sakusa’s classes, he waved a still bickering Atsumu and Oikawa goodbye before squaring his shoulders in an obviously intimidating manner. It did well to ward any too friendly students, especially that small pack of goggling girls that liked to hover by the engineering building. 

Unfortunately, Sakusa’s solitary respite quickly came to an end when he heard someone calling out his name. 

“Sakusa! Ready for the seminar today?” 

Sakusa breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw it was only his friend, and fellow engineering major, Komori. He was dressed in his usual eccentric green, with a backpack sling haphazardly over his shoulder.

Komori slapped him gently on the back and leaned in close to whisper, “Nice job saving those people last night, thought the media was going to implode from praising you so much.” 

His friend, fellow engineering major, and the only other person who knew Sakusa’s superhero persona. 

“I saw,” Sakusa grumbled, pulling his bag closer to himself when a small crowd of students walked past. Can’t take any chances, he never knew what, or who, these students did in their free time. “Atsumu wouldn’t shut up about it last night.” 

“Ah, your favorite lover fanboy?”

“Wh-what?” Sakusa sputtered. He shoved at Komori, who didn’t even flinch. “He’s not my favorite!”

  
“Right, right,” Komori agreed sagely, “That’s why you always wait to make sure he’s there before doing anything and wait for him to get the best shots of you.” 

“I do not!”

Sakusa’s exclamation attracted the attention of nearby students and he scowled at them until they turned away. 

“You can’t fool me, Sakusa, besides, even if he isn’t Spidey’s favorite, I know he’s yours.” Komori wagged his finger at Sakusa’s face with a disarming smile. “You’re coming to the game on Saturday?” 

“Don’t change the topic,” Sakusa grumbled but Komori was already setting off to their class. Sakusa hurried his pace to catch up to his friend, and leaned over, narrowing his eyebrows. “I don’t have feelings for that overgrown piss bucket.”

“Strong words for strong emotions.”

Sakusa muttered another curse under his breath at Komori’s relentless teasing. The two had been friends ever since high school, so of course Komori would be the one to detect the turmoil brewing in his mind.

When they were settled in their seats and waiting for the professor to arrive, Komori poked Sakusa’s shoulder and said, “For what it’s worth, you’re literally his favorite superhero so there’s no way he wouldn’t feel the same.” 

“Shut up.”

He had bigger problems to focus on than Miya Atsumu’s stupidly bright face and his cluttered mess of emotions. Much bigger problems.

——

Bokuto’s pre-game voice was enough to drag Satan himself out of the depths of hell to shut him up. 

“GAME TIME!”

Sakusa didn’t even hesitate before slamming the door in Bokuto’s face after the excited player knocked incessantly on their door.

“This dorm is not a damn train station. Doesn’t he have places to be?” Sakusa muttered, ignoring Bokuto’s muffled shouts of protests. Atsumu stuffed the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, much to Sakusa’s disgust, and opened the door. Immediately, Bokuto jumped into the room, followed by a much calmer male carrying heavy looking bags.

“Sorry for the interruption,” Akaashi said, setting their things down by the door, “Bokuto forgot how to speak normally again.” 

Akaashi, possibly one of the few people Sakusa was actually relieved to see. 

“How can you stay so calm when we have a game?! With our rivals?! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to spike a ball at Usjihama’s face? You should be hyped, Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled, hitting Akaashi’s back with a solid thump. He turned to Atsumu with a wide grin and announced, “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

“Bokuto’s right,” Atsumu laughed, pulling on his tennis shoes. He glanced around the room for his own volleyball bag till Sakusa threw it at him. “Get yer stuff, omi, I want to get there before Tobio ‘n Oikawa do.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Sakusa, when are you gonna pick up your ass from the bleachers and join us? Atsumu told me you were quite the spiker back in high school!” Bokuto swung an arm over Sakusa’s shoulders. He was about to shake him off before Akaashi pried Bokuto away. Sakusa instead glared at Atsumu who shrugged innocently.

“I may have let something slip,” Atsumu said with a playful smile.

“I’m not touching any ball that you touch, Bokuto,” Sakusa remarked. He strapped on his mask and checked his bag for his suit in case of any unexpected incidents. “Besides, you have plenty of good spikers on your team.”

“Bokuto, leave Sakusa alone. If we don’t leave now, we might be late,” Akaashi ushered Bokuto out of the door.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto protested in a long drawl, but they were already heading down the hallway before Bokuto could say anything more. Sakusa nodded in clear gratefulness; one of these days, he would have to treat Akaashi to a cup of coffee. Or maybe he was a secret Spider-man fan, an autograph would do nicely-

“What are you standing around for? Let’s go.” The soft touch to Sakusa’s arm had him blinking in surprise, as Atsumu smiled towards him. His eyes were crinkled up in little crescent moons, like the one Sakusa liked to take photos of when he got the chance. Sakusa’s breath suddenly hitched and his chest felt hot.

But a second later, the softness in Atsumu’s expression vanished and he pulled on Sakusa’s arm, laughing all the way down the dorm hallway. 

Sakusa could only follow him in a daze, too caught up in confusion. He hadn’t imagined that expression. Komori’s earlier words came back to him as the quartet walked to the university gymnasium. 

“ _ -there’s no way he wouldn’t feel the same. _ ”

But the feelings Atsumu had, whatever they could be, weren’t towards Sakusa but towards Spider-man. Atsumu didn’t know who was underneath the mask, all he saw was the heroic, strong superhero that appeared to have his life all together.

When in reality, it was quite the opposite.

Sakusa saw his powers, his abilities, as a sort of shield for him. When Sakusa was in a slump from a lack of confidence, as if god-sent, he was bitten by a spider and received miraculous powers. It was if the world was telling him to change, to become a better person. 

Spider-man, to the public, was confident and brave in everything he did. Sakusa was quiet and surly, not one to reach out to others. But in his black and red suit, with the mask concealing his nervous expressions, Sakusa felt like a different person. No one could judge him for his mistakes, not when he saved dozens of lives and defeated countless criminals. It-his superhero mask-was a safe place.

Atsumu adored that confident side of him, the superhero side of him. He wouldn’t have feelings for Sakusa. 

If Atsumu was a hurricane of emotions, then Sakusa was a storm cloud: unassuming but filled with dangerous secrets.

“Are you nervous for the game?” Akaashi’s calm voice snapped Sakusa out of his deep thoughts. Bokuto and Atsumu were walking ahead, talking in loud voices about the approaching game. “You seem quieter than usual, you haven’t even insulted Atsumu yet.” 

“Bokuto and Oikawa can do that for me,” Sakusa said as he shook his head, “But I’m fine, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

Akaashi sighed and nodded in agreement. “Bokuto has been yelling about this game the entire week. I guess the whole team is excited to play against Ushijima and Hoshiumi again.” Akaashi had a fond look in his eye as he gazed at Bokuto’s back. “He’s like a child sometimes, I swear.” 

“But you still date him,” Sakusa reminded him. The other chuckled and shook his head as if in disbelief. 

“Yeah, I still do.”

“Hey! Walk faster!” Atsumu called back at them. “Wanna a piggyback ride or something?”

“Shouldn’t you be saving your energy for the game,” Sakusa retorted as he marginally walked faster to catch up with them.

“Sakusa’s right, ‘Tsum ‘Tsum, sometimes look drained out before doing one of your serves,” Boktuo agreed, “Should we have Kageyama or Oikawa start today?” 

“What are you talking about?” Atsumu scowled at Bokuto and bumped his shoulder. “I’ll show you a perfect service ace today.” 

“I hope so! Don’t get shown up by your teammates, eh?” 

“Yah, worry about yerself-”

“We’re here,” Akaashi interrupted their arguing calmly. Even though the game had yet to start for another hour, the gym was already packed with excited spectators. The four pushed their way through the crowd to head to the team locker rooms on the farside of the gym. The university’s volleyball coach was standing outside the room like a menacing bouncer that kept away even the adoring crowds of fans. With his blonde hair and serious expression, he kept even the most avid adorer away from the team.

“Miya, Kotaro, hurry up and get changed,” He said gruffly, “Hurry up before someone tries to take photos with you.” 

“Aw, Coach Ukai, don’t be so mean to the fans,” Atsumu refuted with a cheery wave to the nearby watchers, much to their delight.

“Speaking of fans, was Oikawa with you?” Ukai asked. 

“Have you tried calling Iwaizumi yet?” Akaashi suggested politely. 

“Ah, not yet, I’ll do that.” Ukai nodded gratefully to Akaashi before scowling at Bokuto and Atsumu, who were still waving at a growing crowd of admirers. “Hey, get inside already. Kageyama and Hinata are already here.” 

“Oh? Already inside? Wow, they’re fast,” Bokuto immediately broke off and began to hurry inside the locker room. Before he entered, he spun around and blew an extravagantly obnoxious kiss towards Akaashi, who rolled his eyes at the display. “My next spikes will be for you, Akaashi!” He disappeared into the locker rooms, his loud laughter bouncing off the walls.

Ukai watched him go in before leaning towards Akaashi and asking, “You’ll be sitting near the sidelines, right?” Akaashi nodded solemnly and Ukai blew out a sigh of relief. 

Atsumu waved one last time before he picked up his own bags to go inside, but then he stopped in his tracks and turned back around. He pointed at Sakusa, who narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“Keep your eyes on me during the game, ok, Omi-Omi? I’ll hit a service ace just for you.” 

Atsumu’s voice was filled with confidence, and his eyes were blazing with a competitive fire. He locked gazes with Sakusa, heavy and level, and Sakusa felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine. He could blink before Atsumu turned away and the moment was broken.

“That was dramatic,” Akaashi remarked simply after Atsumu and Coach Ukai went inside. Sakusa offered a nod in lieu of a response, not wanting to talk about what just happened. 

Keep his eyes on him? As if Sakusa could ever look away.

In the gymnasium, the atmosphere was filled with tense excitement. Cheering squads from both teams had already set up on opposite sides of the court, practicing their chants and passing out clappers. Sakusa and Akaashi maneuvered through till they found their university manager waiting by the sidelines. 

“Good morning, Kiyoko,” Akaashi greeted. Kiyoka, a young pretty girl dressed in their team uniform, smiled and pointed to a small group of open seats right behind the team’s bench.

“Coach Ukai wants you to sit here, in case Bokuto acts up,” Kiyoko informed them, “I have to go help set up so I’ll see you when the game starts.”

Sakusa left them to their conversation and made his way to the bench. There was already someone sitting on one of them, knees to his chest in a black hoodie with a gaming device on his lap. Sakusa looked down to see who it was and asked in confusion, “Kenma?”

There was a quiet hum of affirmation and Sakusa continued with, “Why are you on this side of the court? Shouldn’t you be supporting your boyfriend?”

“I am supporting Kuroo, but my school is being too loud and I can’t do anything,” Kenma explained, not looking up from his game, “He knows I’m over here, so it’s fine.” Sakusa didn’t press the matter further, only setting his things down before sitting in the chair next to Kenma. 

“You know we’re going to win this game, right?” Sakusa offered. He pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer, cleaned his hands, and settled back into his chair. He knew from experience how long volleyball matches could be, might as well be comfortable. 

Kenma glanced over at him and said, “I wouldn’t be so sure. Kuroo and Ushijima have been working really hard with Semi on their plays.”

“Maybe, but we also have a group of competitive volleyball maniacs.”

“Have you asked him out yet?”

Sakusa openly recoiled in surprise, as he hurriedly turned towards a nonplussed Kenma. “What did you say?”

“Oh, sorry.” Kenma didn’t seem any bit alarmed by Sakusa’s hostile tone. “Is it the other way around? Did he ask you out?”

“W-who’s asking out who?” Sakusa couldn’t hide the shock in his voice. What was going on? He thought urgently. 

“Atsumu.”

Sakusa sputtered and shook his head aggressively. “We’re not dating, stop thinking that!” 

“Oh? Weird, I always saw you two staring at each other so I just assumed. Sorry.” Kenma bowed his head slightly as Sakusa stared at him agitatedly. Another person telling him about his feelings, another person telling him about Atsumu. Kenma didn’t seem to notice Sakusa’s turmoil as he was focused on his game

Sakusa clenched his fists and turned back to the volleyball court. He and Atsumu weren’t dating, not now nor ever. Even if he did-not that he had any, Sakusa reassured himself-have some sort of romantic attraction to his best friend, he would be ridiculous to act on it. 

Atsumu didn’t deserve someone like him, he deserves someone honest. 

Sakusa wouldn’t dare imagine the shock Atsumu would go through if he knew about Spider-man’s true identity. The betrayal, the feeling of being lied to for so long. It was too much, too frightening for Sakusa.

“Here they come,” Kenma murmured under his breath as the cheering sections for each team began to raise their voices. 

The teams came out of the opposite hallways dressed in their respective team colors. A tall, black haired figure dressed in a blood red uniform waved cheerfully to Kenma, who returned it shyly. 

“There go those idiots,” Akaashi grumbled and Sakusa looked to where he was looking. Their university team was boisterous as usual: Oikawa, Atsumu and Bokuto fooling around while Kageyama and Hinata looked positively shaking with excitement. 

“Isn’t that essentially our entire team? A group of volleyball idiots?” Sakusa offered. Their team began gradually warming up and he watched Atsumu set a perfect ball for Bokuto, who hit it over the net with vigor. “Their form looks good today.” 

“Atsumu will be serving on the first rotation today, so whatever he was going on about outside might come true.”

Akaashi’s words made Sakusa flinch, who remembered how Atsumu’s eyes burned into him. 

“Or he’ll miss and Bokuto and Oikawa will tease him forever.” 

“That too, not that Bokuto can be saying much about missing things.” With a nod of his chin, Akaashi gestured to the other side of the court. “Ushijima looks to be in good shape as well.”

“He’s always in good shape,” Kenma piped up. “He and Kuroo are brilliant.”

“Maybe.” There was a slight pause and Sakusa rolled his eyes, already anticipating Akaashi’s next sentence. “But Bokuto is better.”

“Kuroo can block Bokuto’s spikes any day.”

“Not when you have setters like ours.”

“Hey, pipe down, your arguing is going to give me a headache,” Sakusa complained, bumping Akaashi’s shoulder. In front of them, Coach Ukai and Kiyoko were putting down their things as the teams continued to practice.

“Who do you think is better, Sakusa?” Kenma asked in a matter-of-fact tone, “Kuroo or Bokuto?”

“Why would you ask him tha-“

“Atsumu, naturally,” Sakusa neatly interrupted Akaashi to both of his friends’ exasperation. 

“You’re right, shouldn’t have asked him-“

Their banter lasted right up to when the referee blew the whistle to signal the start of the match. True to Akaashi’s word, Atsumu was serving first. Immediately, the cheering squad quieted down to the point where one half of the court was silent and the other half was as noisy as ever. Atsumu spun the ball a few times in his hands, before looking up, straight to where Sakusa was sitting, with the slightest smirk on his face.

Sakusa stiffened in his seat as Atsumu’s eyes seemed to silently dare him. He could sense it again, the weird spark he felt back in front of the locker room. 

What was it?

“Are you watching me?” Atsumu’s eyes seemed to say, “Don’t take your eyes off. Watch me blow this entire gymnasium away.” 

Sakusa didn’t move a muscle, didn’t even blink as with a dramatic flourish, Atsumu scored a perfect service ace. 

How could he look away, when Atsumu was shining as bright as the sun, standing there at the end of the court?

“Guess he’s not just full of talk today,” Akaashi commented as they clapped and cheered. Atsumu looked particularly smug as he high-fived a begrudging Oikawa and Bokuto.

Sakusa gave a non committed hum as he watched Atsumu step back behind the court line for another serve. And hidden underneath his dust mask, he smiled. Here on the court, Atsumu showed off his skills and intuition that made him one of the National top players. He could prove to anyone that he belonged in his spot. 

He was mesmerizing, and Sakusa couldn’t stop watching him.

“You’re smiling,” Kenma said simply.

“Am not,” Sakusa immediately refuted but Kenma looked unimpressed and Sakusa went back to sulking in his seat.

Atsumu’s next serve was received by the other team and the rally began. With both teams skilled and well known for their technical prowess, the rallies were intense and exciting to watch. Normally, Sakusa would focus on the ball, but when watching his university, his eyes wouldn’t stop straying to Atsumu. A set here for Hinata, a neat receive for Oikawa to pass, a block against a powerful spike.

It was near the end of the first set that Sakusa felt something was wrong.

It started as a buzz at first, barely noticeable, at the base of his neck. He passed it off as just the presence of people sitting behind him. But then the buzz started to grow, becoming more and more irritating till it was tingling his senses.

Something was wrong.

With a quick glance at Akaashi and Kenma, who were too focused on the game to pay attention, Sakusa checked his phone and his eyes grew wide.

There was a shootout happening at a downtown shopping district, with several injuries and casualties among the officers and civilians.

Sakusa’s grip on his phone tightened as he stared at the news article. It was still going on with live updates, which means there was still a chance to help.

He looked up at the volleyball game with despair. As much as Sakusa wanted to stay and support Atsumu and his team, there was no way he-no, Spider-man-could ignore this.

“I’m sorry, Atsumu,” He whispered. He turned towards Akaashi and said, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Akaashi, who was in the middle of yelling at Bokuto to focus, merely gave a nod and scooted aside to make room for Sakusa to sneak by. 

Thankfully, the rally was starting up again, so Sakusa could hurry so that Atsumu didn’t notice his absence. He walked calmly out of the gymnasium and once he was clear of the crowd, promptly sprinted to the nearest empty room. He stripped and changed into his superhero suit at lightning speed, pulling on his mask before swinging out towards the city.

By the time he arrived at the scene downtown, the situation seemed to have escalated even further. Civilians were crowding behind police barriers, whispering urgently to themselves and filming. Medics stood by, waiting patiently with their ambulance doors open for any wounded. Further down, in front of a large shopping department, several policemen positioned themselves behind various cars and barriers, holding their guns up.

When Sakusa swung past, someone pointed up at him and yelled, “It’s Spider-man!”

Immediately, the crowd started cheering his name, yelling encouragement as Sakusa waved once, before flipping towards where the policemen were. He always felt a surge of confidence whenever the people cheered him on, like they truly felt relieved by his presence. 

The police captain, a large man with a classic handlebar mustache, looked relieved when Sakusa stopped in front of him.

“Spider-man, you came right on time,” The captain said gratefully.

“What’s the situation, captain?” Sakusa asked politely, looking towards the department building. He could see shapes moving inside, obscured by frosty windows and mannequins. 

“A group of shooters barricaded themselves inside. Two have been apprehended but there’s still four more,” The captain responded. He rubbed a hand across his forehead tiredly. “We managed to get most of the workers and customers out, but they have a group of five hostages, including a child.” 

“Demands?”

“Safe passage and one million dollars from the city.”

“Well that’s rather unreasonable,” Sakusa remarked dryly as the captain gave a low chuckle. “Ok, stay on standby for the hostages, I’m going on.” The captain nodded, and saluted him as he walked towards his men. Sakusa watched him leave, feeling slightly reassured by how much confidence the captain had in him, before looking at the store once more. 

He tapped the side of his temple, focusing the eyes of his mask onto the moving shapes. When Sakusa first became Spider-man, he was forced to develop his own technology. Luckily, with the help of a few rich and computer science genius friends, Sakusa was well and properly equipped with the latest in technology.

“Two on the upper floor, two on the lower floor guarding the hostages,” Sakusa muttered to himself. It shouldn’t be too hard-Sakusa has dealt with plenty more before-but it never hurt to have caution.

As he swung up to the side of the store, hanging off by the tips of his webbed fingers and toes, Sakusa heard the distinct sound of camera shutters flashing. Briefly, he wondered if Kita, one of the moderators for a popular Spider-man fan blog, was watching and his mind drifted to Atsumu.

He’ll have to hurry to get back to the gymnasium before the game ended. 

Sakusa hated doing anything messily, especially when it came to being Spider-man. As he climbed up one of the glass panels, Sakusa pressed a small metal button onto the surface, emitting stronger and stronger sound waves until the glass shattered into fine grit. He dropped into the store, the lights glaring overhead, and creeped his way over to where two of the attackers were guarding.

“Any news from the police?” One of them said gruffly to the other. 

“Nah, we might have to start threatening if they don’t pay us soon.” 

“I heard the crowd outside, what if Spider-man is here?”

The other shooter laughed, holding up his gun. It was a rather heavy duty weapon, nothing to be cocky about. “Then we’ll catch a little bug, nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure about that?”

The moment Sakusa spoke, both men spun around in shock before raising their guns. But Sakusa shot a few well placed webs at the barrels, jamming the guns, before punching the men unconscious. 

He tied the men up with one of his webs before slinging them out of the broken window, down to the waiting policemen below. Sakusa gingerly tossed down their guns as well-he never enjoyed those violent weapons. 

Sakusa briefly debated if he wanted to save energy and take the elevator, but decided that the element of surprise would be much more efficient. So he opened the emergency stairwell and webbed down to the floor where the rest of the shooters were. 

He crept alongside the wall, closer to where the hostages were tied up. One of the shooters had his gun trained on them, while the other was on the phone.

“No response,” The one on the phone grumbled. He threw the phone on the ground and picked up his gun, gesturing at one of the hostages, an older woman with tears falling down her face. “If they don’t respond, we’re gonna start sending them bodies.”

He stuck the gun’s barrel closer to the woman’s face and Sakusa sprung into action. He shot a web at the man, pulling him hard towards him so that Sakusa could knock him out with a kick. The other man aimed his gun at him hurriedly, shooting in anger but Sakusa was unfazed as he dodged the bullet and kicked the man sharply, sending him crashing into a rack of clothes. 

The hostages cheered underneath their gags as Sakusa neatly cut them free. “Thank you, Spider-man,” The woman said, sobbing. Sakusa patted her on the shoulder a bit awkwardly before turning to the child, a young boy who looked no more than twelve years old.

“Are you alright?” Sakusa asked kindly. He was never amazing with children, but they were always too fascinated with his powers to care much. 

“Are you really Spider-man?” The boy asked with amazement and admiration laced in every word. His eyes were red from crying but he hurriedly wiped the tears away as he stared at Sakusa. 

“That’s me,” Sakusa affirmed, patting the boy on the head, “You’re safe now, so don’t be scared.” The boy smiled, wide and bright, and Sakusa gave him one last pat before standing up. He escorted the hostages carefully downstairs to where the policemen were waiting to bring down the rest of the shooters. Upon his appearance, the crowd let out a thunderous applause, taking dozens of photos.

Sakusa gave them one last wave before he shot a web up at the building and began to swing his way back to the gym. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he left, so he could only pray that the match hadn’t ended yet.

The match was on the third set by the time Sakusa had finished changing. He scooted past people, inching his way to a confused Akaashi and Kenma.

“Where were you?” Akaashi demanded in a loud whisper.

“Busy,” Sakusa said curtly, “What’s the score?”

As soon as he said that, he heard Bokuto let out a loud cry, the sound of a ball hitting the court floor, and the tell tale blow of the referee’s whistle. 

“We won,” Akaashi informed him dryly with a steely eye, “You literally disappeared for the entire game. Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing,” Sakusa answered before turning away from his friend. Kenma was already gone from his side, most likely heading to his own university, so Sakusa made his way down to where the team was celebrating their win.

“Congratulations,” Sakusa said when he found Atsumu in the middle of cheering with Hinata. 

“Thanks!” Atsumu said cheerfully, but the look in his eye when he gazed at Sakusa seemed quite dull. There was no usual sparkle, or passionate fire, just a blank look as if Atsumu was analyzing him.

Sakusa was unnerved. 

But before he could say anything, Coach Ukai called for the tram to return to the lockers. So Atsumu smirked, telling him he’d see him once he finished changing, and he followed the team.

Sakusa stood there, in the middle of the court, confused. If he wasn’t mistaken, Atsumu was acting rather indifferent to him. The last time the team had won an important game like this, Akaashi had to pry Atsumu off from hugging Sakusa too long before Sakusa could throw him into the nearest trash bin.

Maybe he was tired, Sakusa decided as he made his way outside the gymnasium. He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes waiting for Atsumu to come out of the locker room. 

When Atsumu emerged, Sakusa was struck by how tense he was. It was like he was thinking hard about something as he looked at Sakusa.

“Is the team not celebrating?” Sakusa asked, trying to break the suddenly icy atmosphere.

“Later in the day, we have a few hours before because Coach has to go do something,” Atsumu answered in a quiet voice. Silence once again.

“You played well today,” Sakusa offered. What was wrong? He wondered, glancing over at Atsumu.

“Thanks.” He paused for a few seconds. “Did you see my two service aces in a row?”

No, Sakusa didn’t. “Ah, yes I did, good job. You finally made a few, huh?”

“Liar.”

Sakusa halted as Atsumu turned to stare at him angrily. 

“You left, didn’t you?” Atsumu accused, “You were there for part of the first set and then you just left like you didn’t care.” 

Sakusa gritted his teeth at Atsumu’s harsh tone. He couldn’t even deny anything, for he was sitting right behind the team bench so of course Atsumu would see his empty seat. 

“No, I do care about your game-” He started to say but Atsumu interrupted his sentence.

“Then why did you leave?”

There was no answer, and Atsumu huffed angrily, crossing his arms and staring at Sakusa. “Hey, omi, I’m not a mind reader. You’re going to have to tell me what’s going on.”

“Sorry, something important just came up. That’s all.” Sakusa didn’t look at Atsumu when he explained his absence, but he could feel the disbelief radiating off his friend.

“Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, we’re friends.”

“Nothing is wrong. It’s just-” Sakusa hesitated, clenching his fists in his pockets. What was he to say? That he was secretly Spider-man? That he had weird feelings for Atsumu that he felt were misplaced? “You wouldn’t understand.” 

It was the wrong thing to say. Sakusa knew that the moment the words left his mouth. Atsumu prided himself on being a good friend and being able to listen to his friends’ problems. And Sakusa had blatantly disregarded that by shutting himself off. 

“Well, ok, if that’s how you feel.” Sakusa looked up as Atsumu shifted on the balls of his feet. “Then I guess you don’t think of me as a good friend to listen to you, huh?”

Sakusa’s eyes grew wide, and he made a motion as if he was to grab out on Atsumu’s arm, but Atsumu already took a step back and picked up his gym bag. 

  
  


“I’ll see you at the celebration tonight,” Atsumu said simply, heading in the opposite direction. His eyes were cold, as if he didn’t believe who was standing in front of him. “Later, Sakusa.” 

After countless times of asking Atsumu to stop nicknaming him, Sakusa never knew the sound of his own voice could hurt his heart so much. 

He messed up. 

_ To be continued.. _


	2. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd we have part 2! I so wish I could’ve written more for this but sadly, a bit of a situation made me Put this out earlier than expected, maybe in the future? We’ll see
> 
> Thank you for all support! And I hope you enjoyed this au~ SakuAtsu hits differently istg

Sakusa didn’t go to the afterparty. He had a few texts from the others, asking where we went, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to answer anything. 

Afte Atsumu left him, Sakusa stood there for a few minutes, staring hopelessly at Atsumu’s retreating back. For once since he had become a superhero, Sakusa had never felt more powerless. 

He wanted to reach out to Atsumu, to pull his friend back and tell him that he was wrong. Atsumu was an amazing friend, in fact, Sakusa wanted him to be even more than just a friend. 

But super strength and a sixth sense meant nothing when Sakusa couldn’t even move his legs. 

It wasn’t till Atsumu disappeared out of view that Sakusa could walk again. Instead of heading back to their dorm, Sakusa turned tail and ran to the one person that he could think of.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice, in his dazed state, a figure standing off the side, watching him curiously.

\----

Sakusa didn’t go to the afterparty, instead, he went to the engineering building where he knew the one person he could trust at the moment would be waiting.

“Sakusa?” Komori looked up quizzingly. He was in one of the engineering classrooms, working on a long term project. “What are you doing? Should you be celebrating?”

Sakusa didn’t speak. He walked over to the chair opposite from Komori and sat in it heavily, not meeting his friend’s eyes. He would have put his head on the table from exhaustion, but even in a sad mood, he wouldn’t touch those surfaces for the life of him.

Komori raised an eyebrow at Sakusa’s sulking attitude and asked, “Alright, what’s wrong?”

A pause.

“I have feelings for Atsumu,” Sakusa muttered darkly. Oddly enough, as much as it pained him to admit that, Sakusa also felt as if there was a weight lifted off his shoulders. 

“And?”

“During the game, there was an emergency so I had to leave…” Sakusa trailed off, but the pitiful look in Komori’s eyes let him know that his friend understood.

“He didn’t take it very well, I assume?”

Sakusa shook his head slowly. “No, and now I don’t know what to do.”

“Apologize, first.” 

The sudden new voice had both Sakusa and Komori whipping around to see who spoke. 

Kenma walked into the room, hands jammed in his pockets as he sat down next to Sakusa. 

“I overheard your conversation,” Kenma offered simply, “And I think both of you have a bit of tension you need to fix. But first, I have a question…” Kenma’s eyes seemed to pierce into Sakusa’s soul as he asked quietly, “Are you Spider-man?”

Sakusa tensed up immediately, as Komori let out a small sigh. “What makes you say that?” Sakusa refuted, fighting to keep his voice low and steady.

Kenma was unwavering as he stared at Sakusa calmly. “You always disappear whenever something big has happened, and ironically, Spider-man always comes.” He paused and gave a small wry smile. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on telling anyone if you are.”

Sometimes, Sakusa forgot just how observant Kenma could be. When he’s sitting down, playing his game quietly, people tend to forget his presence. But that meant that Kenma had plenty of opportunity to observe others. 

Well, there wasn’t much use in hiding it. Kenma was one of the few people Sakusa trusted could actually keep his secret.

“I am,” Sakusa confessed, “I had to leave because there was a shooting downtown.” 

“And you didn’t tell Miya that?”

“Are you joking?” Sakusa shook his head vigorously. “I can’t tell him who I am, can you imagine what would happen?”

“He’d fall even more in love with you,” Komori suggested. 

“He’s not in love with me.”

“In like then,” Kenma piped up. Sakusa shot him a dark look but Kenma shrugged it off. “You’re the only one who doesn’t see the way he looks at you.”

That made Sakusa pause. If  _ Kenma _ said he saw something, then-

“I don’t see why he would like me.” 

Sakusa’s denial made Komori’s eye twitch and Kenma to have the tiniest bit of a scowl. 

“For someone who is a super famous superhero, you sure have a lack of confidence.” Kenma gave Komori a look of exasperation, to which Komori shrugged simply. Sakusa felt a sudden irk of annoyance at how his two friends seemed to communicate so well about him. 

“The heck? Are you guys friends or something?” Sakusa muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Komori shot him a surprised look and nodded. “Oh, yeah, we are. We met before.”

“At some of the gaming conventions,” Kenma added, “He’s really good at Monster Hunter.” 

Something must have visibly twitched on Sakusa’s face because Komori hastily changed the subject. “But Sakusa, Kenma does have a point. Why are you feeling so unconfident about this?” 

Leave it to Komori to ask without any tact. 

“Because-” Sakusa hesitated, struggling to choose his words. He never was good at expressing his feelings; he’d much rather hide his expressions behind his face mask and silently observe. But right now, he was being asked to convey the very thing that had been plaguing him for ages. 

“He’s like a star,” Sakusa finally blurted out.

“That’s poetic...” 

Sakusa continued talking, pointedly ignoring Kenma’s interjection. “He’s always been so confident in himself, no matter what he does. And I feel like I can’t do the same, so that’s why I don’t think we’d do well together. Plus, I don’t want him to think of me any differently if he knew who I was.”

A sudden bang on the table made Sakusa flinch. Komori slapped his palms on the table with clear exasperation. “What part of ‘you’re Spider-man’ do you not understand? He adores you, whether you’re in your superhero suit or not.”

“But what if he’s disappointed? Like he imagined Spider-man to be someone better?” There it was, Sakusa’s deep inferiority fear. His fear that he wouldn’t be able to meet the high bar that people had set for Spider-man-had set for  _ him _ . Seeing how much Atsumu admired Spider-man made him feel even more nervous, as if he wasn’t good enough for Atsumu’s affection. 

“I don’t think there’s anyone else better than his own best friend to be his favorite superhero.” 

Komori’s voice was so confident, so reassured in his statement that Sakusa had to pause in his disparaging thoughts.

“He’s right. It’s because you’re his best friend that he would be excited,” Kenma agreed. “Besides, you may not see it, but everyone else can see how he looks at you.”

Another pause.

“How does he look at me?” Sakusa’s question was so quiet that it might have been a whisper, but in the stillness of the room, Kenma and Komori heard him loud and clear.

“Like how you look at him-“

“Like you’re the only one in the room.” Komori finished Kenma’a sentence easily with a satisfied nod. 

Kenma’s and Komori’s constant encouragement made Sakusa lighter. He trusted both of them, even if they were somewhat questionable at times, to feel reassured. But even so...

“He doesn’t want to talk to me right now,” Sakusa decided.

“Probably not, but you can just bother him till he does,” Kenma pointed out, “It’s not like he can avoid you forever.”

“The party has started by now right?” Komori took out his phone and started to check something. “You can hurry over there and-oh, maybe not.” The shift in his tone made Sakusa look at him confused. “Looks like you’ll be busy.” 

Komori showed the two of them his phone, where a live news report was playing of an active robbery on the far side of the city.

“Criminals have the worst timing, damnit,” Sakusa swore angrily, picking up his bag. He started to head out, before he turned around and awkwardly stood there. “Thanks, both of you.”

“Go save the city, Spider-man!” Komori encouraged him cheerfully before Sakusa left.

——

Unlike the earlier incident, the robbery took much longer than expected. It seemed to have some sort of connection to the shooters from before, but Sakusa much rather let the law enforcement deal with that headache. 

The robbery was tricky, for the bank the robbers chose was old and lax on security. Which meant Sakusa spent a good portion of his time sealing up all possible exits and playing a tiring game of cat-and-mouse with the robbers.

It was after dark that Sakusa hauled the last criminal to the police car, breathing slightly heavy underneath his mask. 

“Thank you so much, Spider-man,” a bushy eyed policeman said eagerly. 

Probably new to the force, Sakusa thought as he threw the robber roughly into the back seat. Thank goodness for his gloves, he would’ve hated to touch any part of that man. “Just doing my job,” Sakusa replied dismissively, “I’ll be heading out now.” He was physically and emotionally tired, but luckily his job kept him distracted from any Atsumu thoughts. He stopped momentarily to wave at the small crowd of phones and cameras, before swinging off. 

As soon as he was out of view, Sakusa perched himself on the roof of a tall building, sitting neatly on the roof wall. He tore off his mask and took a long, deep breath of the icy night air. It did little to clear his mind, but it still felt nice to sit up there on the roof, free from any prying eyes or curious cameras.

Sakusa let his eyes freely wander across the bright city horizon as he thought back on his earlier conversation with Komori and Kenma. He never would have imagined getting relationship advice from that duo, but it seemed as if his life was full of surprises. 

Could Atsumu really have feelings for him? The Sakusa self, not just a happy crush on Spider-man. Kenma and Komori said he did, and well, they haven’t given Sakusa a reason to mistrust them.

But that didn’t mean that Sakusa was suddenly confident that he could tell Atsumu about his feelings. There was still so much unknown, like how Atsumu would react if he knew that Sakusa was Spider-man? Or-

Sakusa blinked as his eyes suddenly focused on a hooded figure below. The person was creeping along the edge of the building that Sakusa was perched on. It seemed that the person was following someone, probably to rob or harm. Sakusa’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked for whoever was the person’s target.

A jogger in a bright red hoodie, a very  _ familiar  _ jogger in a hoodie with dyed blonde hair. 

Not even a minute passed by before a suited figure swung out of nowhere, knocking the hooded figure away with a solid punch that sent him flying into a wall.

Atsumu ripped his earbuds out of his ears, eyes wide in surprise as he turned around and saw Spider-man standing behind him.

“S-Spider-man?” Atsumu sputtered, his face suddenly blushing from embarrassment.

“Are you hurt?” 

“N-no-” Atsumu could hardly speak from shock and excitement. He spotted the unconscious figure behind Spider-man and blinked in surprise. “Oh, did you save me? Thank you-”

“You’re Atsumu, right?”

Atsumu’s mouth fell open a little and Sakusa silently cursed at himself. Right now he was Spider-man, he couldn’t get too familiar, not to mention on these open streets…

“Come with me for a bit?” Sakusa suggested hesitantly, but he didn’t have anything fear as Atsumu eagerly nodded and followed him into a small side alley. 

“How do you know my name?” Atsumu immediately asked and Sakusa willed himself not to flinch.

“Um, you run the really popular Spider-man blog right? And I see you around a lot so…” Sakusa trailed off when he saw Atsumu literally light up. 

“I can’t believe this is happening right now,” Atsumu muttered, feeling his pockets, “And when I’m running too…ah-“ He looked up quickly“-Can we take a picture?”

“Of course,” Sakusa immediately agreed, “Anything for you.” He smirked slightly when Atsumu blushed again and fumbled with his phone. It was a refreshing change to see Atsumu acting nervous for once. 

Sakusa had an arm around Atsumu’s shoulders as Atsumu rapidly pressed the shutter button on his phone. He hastily stowed away the device in his pocket and said, “Really, it’s an honor to meet you, Spider-man.”

“Thanks for always supporting me,” Sakusa replied kindly, trying to convey his strong feelings through his sentence. He pulled up part of his mouth, exposing his mouth, to be able to talk easier. He saw Atsumu’s eyes trail down to his lips, and smiled.

“Oh! Yeah! Well, who wouldn’t-I mean-yer amazing and everything,” Atsumu answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, it’s been a weird day for me so I’m rambling.”

A weird day, exactly what Sakusa was thinking.

“Did something happen?” Sakusa was all too eager to hear what Atsumu was thinking. Maybe it could give him some insight on how Atsumu really felt.

“Well, I had a volleyball game today ‘n we won..”

“Wow, how impressive.” Sakusa wanted to ask Atsumu to hurry up, to get to the root of the problem, but he held back.

“Thanks, but then my best friend wasn’t there to watch any of it, even though he promised me that he’d be there.” Atsumu looked a bit dejected as he stared down at the ground and Sakusa instantly felt another shot of guilt.

“Maybe he was busy?” 

“Nah, if you knew him, he wouldn’t flake out like that. He’s a stubborn guy after all, but reliable.” Atsumu had the tinest smile on his face, exactly like how Kenma described it, and in that moment, Sakusa’s heart fluttered. 

“But I’m just irritated ‘cause it’s like he doesn’t trust me to tell me anything,” Atsumu finished with a heavy sigh. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to rant to you.”

“It’s ok!” Sakusa hastily reassured him. “It’s part of my job, listening to problems.” 

“Yer a really good listener too,” Atsumu agreed. 

“So, this friend of yours,” Sakusa pressed on, “It seems like you really care about him.” 

“Well, yeh, he’s my best friend. And I guess, you could say I have some sort of feelings...but I doubt he likes me so it’s fine.”

“Who wouldn’t like you?”

Shit. Sakusa wanted to cover his mouth the moment those words. Dressed in his superhero suit, Sakusa felt a new type of confidence about the things he said. Well, too late to go back. Meanwhile, Atsumu gaped at him in confusion. 

“I mean, you seem hard working and all-“ Sakusa continued, highly enjoying the massive blush that bloomed across Atsumu’s face. “And-” He leaned in slightly” -you’re pretty attractive.”

Atsumu’s face was so red that it rivaled his sports hoodie. 

“That’s-wow, thank you,” Atsumu stuttered, sheepishly shoving his hands in his pocket. “That means a lot coming from you.” 

“Anytime.” Sakusa shot a web up to the nearest building’s roof and swung himself up. “Then, I’ll be heading off now.” 

“Wait-”

Sakusa cocked his head and fell back down, hanging upside down from his web curiously. 

“I know I haven’t seen yer face or anything, but yer pretty amazing so thanks for-” Sakusa felt his heart beating faster and faster as Atsumu walked towards him. Now they were standing close together, close enough that Sakusa could see his long eyelashes, his sculpted cheekbones, his bright eyes.

Sakusa wasn’t sure what made him do it, maybe it was how endearing Atsumu looked, staring at him like  _ he  _ was the only one in the area, but Sakusa leaned forward till he was pressing a soft kiss to Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu tensed up, clearly shocked by the sudden turn of events, but he leaned forward as well, cradling Sakusa’s head in his hands. 

It was like time stopped around them: the cars speeding past slowed down, the street lights blurring, as Sakusa kissed Atsumu. It was everything he had imagined: the softness of Atsumu’s lips, the scent of Atsumu close to him. 

If Sakusa wasn’t hanging from one of his own webs, he would have fallen to the ground.

But he was so caught up in the moment, that when Sakusa pulled away for breath, he didn’t notice Atsumu holding on to his mask.

He didn’t notice anything, till he saw Atsumu holding his mask in his hands, and Atsumu’s eyes wide with shock.

“Sakusa?!” Atsumu choked out.

Sakusa gasped, feeling his bare face with one hand. Atsumu was staring at him as if seeing him for the first time, and Sakusa felt a cold thrill of fear run through his body. 

He didn’t know what else to do. Sakusa shot another web, pulling the mask out of Atsumu’s hands before bolting up the roof. His heart was pounding loudly, echoing in his ears. How could he be so stupid? Sakusa cursed at himself. Atsumu would surely hate him now, for saying all those things and hiding the secret of Spider-man. He would hate him and Sakusa would never be able to-

“I like you too, dumbass!” 

Sakusa was about to fling himself off the edge of another building when he heard Atsumu yell louder than he had ever heard.

Atsumu was out of breath, most likely chasing after Sakusa. “I like you, you stupid urchin, so stop running away!” 

Sakusa felt his heart calming down, his breath returning to its normal pace as he processed Atsumu’s words. He turned around slowly to Atsumu, who was giving him a hopeful smile. 

“Spi-no-Sakusa! Don’t run away from me, please,” Atsumu asked, half begging. Sakusa bit his lip in hesitation. His rational instincts were telling him to run away, to deal with the problem later but Komori’s and Kenma’s words kept coming to his head. But he didn’t want to talk to Atsumu there, not where everyone could see them. So he carefully shot a web at Atsumu’s hoodie, pulling him up gently. Atsumu stumbled as his foot caught the terrace edge but Sakusa held him steady. 

“Is this the secret that you’ve been hiding from me?” Atsumu whispered, his hands clenching Sakusa’s arms. Sakusa wordlessly nodded, mentally bracing himself for the explosion. But he recoiled in surprise when Atsumu suddenly leaned his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. “I’m so happy.”

“You’re happy?” Sakusa repeated in disbelief, “Aren’t you angry? I never told you that I’m Spider-man, your favorite superhero.”

“I’m happy because my crush and my favorite superhero are the same person,” Atsumu explained. His hands found Sakusa’s mask, gently tugging it off again so he could look Sakusa in the eyes. In that moment, Sakusa was struck with how Atsumu’s eyes seemed to reflect the starry sky above. His arms wrapped around Atsumu’s back, pulling him closer. 

“You like me too, right, omi-omi?” Atsumu asked with a bright smile that made Sakusa blush to the tips of his ears. 

He took a deep inhale before answering quietly, “Of course I like you, Atsumu.” Sakusa hugged Atsumu who held him even tighter.

Sakusa didn’t need to see Atsumu’s face to know that he was smiling as brightly as Sakusa. 

_ Fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy pair they are
> 
> Much love to all the content creators who feed us SakuAtsu crumbs, would not have written this without you guys
> 
> Totally plan on writing more for the haikyuu fandom so I hope to be able to put out more content for everyone~
> 
> Find me on twitter! @exonneon

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter out by 4/23!
> 
> still struggling how to write Atsumu istg (also the summary I'm so sorry)
> 
> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/oikuroos%20rel=)
> 
> Edit: pushed back the chapter date b/c I have school sorry TT


End file.
